The following references describe technology that may generally relate to and/or provide background for the technology described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,789 to Hector et al. (the “Hector reference”) discloses a video exercise or game floor controller with position indicating foot pads. The Hector reference teaches operation of a video game or an exercise system utilizing a video display that is enhanced by a floor controller utilizing weight sensitive pads that allow an operator to input information into the system by locating his feet in specific portions of the floor controller. The system includes an interface circuit which obtains foot location signals from the floor controller and transmits this information to a system microprocessor which in turn is used to control the video display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,261 to Openiano (the “Openiano reference”) discloses a foot-actuated computer game controller serving as a joystick. The Openiano reference teaches a controller that is electrically interfaced to a video game computer or the like. The controller is selectively actuated by discrete motions and forces, the locations, magnitudes, and orientations of which are variably predetermined by the user. Pressure or proximity sensor units are independently placeable upon any surface, and normally upon a floor. The signals produced by the sensors are received by a video game control unit and used to produce electrical signals suitable to be received by a conventional video game computer or the like for the purpose of controlling the progression of the video game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,779 to Knecht et al. (the “Knecht reference”) discloses a step exercising system for choreographing an aerobic step workout. The system includes step support structure including a plurality of spaced-apart step surfaces, a cueing device for indicating to the user on which step surfaces to step, and a controller coupled to the cueing device and constructed and arranged to activate the cueing device to indicate to the user an ordered sequence of step surfaces to step on, thereby choreographing an aerobic step workout for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,109 to Williams (the “Williams reference”) discloses a device for teaching and dancing that uses a series of blocks that are lit inside of a floor to instruct users to follow various dance patterns. “Said signal will indicate when the particular block is danced upon, the next immediate position in the proper series of steps.” Therefore, the Williams reference disclosed a platform with actuatable parts. The lights and actuations provide the ability to interact with the user by indicating a step out of sequence by the “ring of a bell.”
U.S. Pat. No. 2,605,557 to Van Deventer (the “Van Deventer reference”) discloses a method of and apparatus for teaching dancing. The disclosed apparatus provides a guide and “assist tick” track to which the users hear and react. The Van Deventer reference also provides “signals to indicate successive foot steps to be taken in timed relation to music.” Therefore, it is a method and apparatus for “following” instructions with regard to music timing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,233,341 to Exton, Jr. (the “Exton reference”) discloses a method of and apparatus for the direction of the placement of objects, and provides a “non real-time” interaction with users in timed relation to music. The Exton reference was one of the first that provided a way to evaluate users based on their performance to the music sequence. Additionally, this is one of the first references that had the ability to direct a user to locations with visual signals that also indicated proper placement upon a surface and later provided a system of evaluating the user by comparisons of proper placement to actual placement (in regard to timed relation to the music).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,410,835 to Suzuki et al. (the “Suzuki reference”) a dance game apparatus and step-on base for dance games having a floor panel construction capable of stimulating rhythm sensation in time to the music stepping according to the contents which are instructed in sequence.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0287088 to Mashimo et al. (the “Mashimo reference”) discloses a storage medium storing game program, game apparatus, and game control method. The Mashimo reference includes an LCD (displaying a game screen) and a touch panel. The game screen presents a marker image so as to be variable in position in time with performance of music, and also presents a timer circle image for indicating touch timing for the marker image. The users' performances are evaluated on the basis of touch timing and position.
U.S. Patent Application No. 2006/0026536 Hotelling et al. (the “Hotelling '536 reference”) is directed to methods and systems for processing touch inputs. The Hotelling '536 reference describes reading data from a multipoint sensing device such as a multipoint touch screen where the data pertains to touch input with respect to the multipoint sensing device, and identifying at least one multipoint gesture based on the data from the multipoint sensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,538,760 to Hotelling et al. (the “Hotelling '760 reference”) is directed to a force imaging touch pad that includes first and second sets of conductive traces separated by a spring membrane. When a force is applied, the spring membrane deforms moving the two sets of traces closer together. The resulting change in mutual capacitance is used to generate an image indicative of the amount or intensity of the applied force. A combined location and force imaging touch pad includes two sets of drive traces, one set of sense traces and a spring membrane. In operation, one of the drive traces is used in combination with the set of sense traces to generate an image of where one or more objects touch the touch pad. The second set of drive traces is used in combination with the sense traces and spring membrane to generate an image of the applied force's strength or intensity.
In the 1988 Nintendo game “Dance Aerobics,” (the “Dance Aerobics reference”), users dance on a dance mat to a series of instructions given by a virtual aerobics instructor. Additionally, this title features music minigames that provide the user with simple instructions to music sequences (for example, “READY” and/or “ACTIVATE”). This was the first software driven dance pad title that provided feedback and “cue” visuals to a user.
The 1996 Sony Computer Entertainment game “PaRappa the Rapper” (the “PaRappa the Rapper reference”) features user instructions via two objects (stationary and scrolling). When the scrolling completely overlaps (mates) with the stationary object, the game provides signals for the user to actuate a console controller.
The references cited in this Background are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.